Sanctuary A Squall Leonhart Love Story
by LadyxxUchiha
Summary: The Galbadians are attacking certain towns in search of something. What they're in search of, no one knows yet. It's up to Squall, his friends, and a new SeeD, Ana, to discover the secrets of the Galbadians search. NOT YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Panic in Town

Person after person rushed past her, knocking her into every direction imaginable. She couldn't fight her way through. There was to much panic. To much chaos. Her town was under attack from the Galbadian forces. Soilders and creatures had been unleashed and everyone was in a complete state of panic. She couldn't handle it any longer. She gave up just as another person came dashing through and slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. She was literally stepped on, not one person stopped to help her. She moaned in pain as the crowd continued. When they were finally gone and she lay on the ground alone, everything was blurry. A voice called from somewhere. It seemed so distant, yet so close to her.

"Hey...hey...are you okay? Can you hear me?" the voice said.

She looked in the direction of the voice which turned out to be right above her. She couldn't make out to much. The person knelt down beside her and touched her body. She could make out that it was a guy, but considering her state, that was all. The guy leaned over and put his ear to her chest. She was breathing, but just barely.

"Irvine!" the guy called suddenly.

She saw someone else approach, a tall man.

"Take her back to the Garden. Have Dr. Kadowaki take care of her. I'll come check on her when I'm done here."

"Okay."

The guy looked down at her and brushed away a lock of her black hair.

"You're gonna be okay." he said soothingly, "I promise..."

Those were the last words she heard before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

In case I forgot to say (which I probably did) this is not a Yaoi story. I hate Yaoi. (not to insult the people who like it) Everyone seems to do that kind of thing with the beloved FF8 characters. Seifer/Squall Squall/Zell Zell/Seifer Irvine/Squall GAHH. Okay, I'm done. lol.

Chapter 2: Boy in Black Leather

(Your POV)

I could hear faint voices from above. I opened my eyes to what seemed like a blinding light. I took in a breath, taking in the scent of my surroundings and realizing I was still alive.

"Thank-you for bringing her in, Irvine." A female voice said, "She could have died."

"The real hero is Squall." A male, whom I guessed to be Irvine, said.

"Be sure to give him my thanks the next time you see him." the female voice said again.

"I will, Dr. Kadowaki."

I let out a small moan to get their attention. Dr. Kadowaki looked at me and smiled.

"I see you're awake. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ana. My name's Ana." I replied weakly.

"Well, Ana, you're quite lucky that you're alive. Had it not been for Irvine and Squall, you might not be here." Dr. Kadowaki said.

Just then, the door opened. I looked towards the door to see a tall guy. My eyes drifted to his face. Lightly tanned skin and piercing blue eyes with a scar crossing down and below his left eye and little above his right eye. He was wearing black leather pants, gloves, jacket and a white T-shirt underneath. His lion chain necklace around his neck and several belts around his waist jangled as he made his way over to the bed.

"Is she okay?" he said to Dr. Kadowaki.

"Ask her yourself." Dr. Kadowaki said.

He looked down at me; our eyes locked. The gaze wasn't broken until Irvine said, "Hey, stop staring. You've got a girlfriend."

Squall snapped his gaze away from me and glared at Irvine.

"Shut-up."

"Now, boys. Let's not argue." Dr. Kadowaki said, "Ana. This is Squall Leonhart and this is Irvine Kinneas."

"Hi." I said quietly, "Thank-you for saving me."

"No problem." Irvine said, kneeling down next to my bed and taking my hand, "There is nothing more important than the well being of a pretty young lady like yourself."

Squall sighed and rolled his eyes, then crossed his arms over his chest. I giggled a little.

"It's good to know I'm cared for." I said.

"That you are." Irvine said, kissing my hand.

At this, Squall moved over to Irvine and kicked him in the stomach. He let go of my hand and put his hands over his stomach.

"Squall...what was that for?" He said, out of breath.

"Leave her alone." Squall said simply, "She's been through enough. She doesn't need you on top of it."

Squall and Irvine seemed to be complete opposites. Irvine was the smooth talking lady charmer, while Squall was the silent distant type. I instantly loved both their personalities.

"Can I ask what happened to the town?" I said.

My strength began to return to me and I was able to sit up.

"You see, Ana..." Irvine said, "We, as SeeDs, tried our hardest to defend your town. The Galbadians where - "

"The Galbadians destroyed the town. We tried our best to defend it, but we were overpowered in the end and forced to retreat."

Irvine looked up at Squall, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"Way to be blunt, Squall." Irvine snapped.

"Well, it was better than sugar-coating it like you were." Squall mumbled.

"Listen to me, Squall." Irvine said standing up and getting in his face.

"I'm listening." Squall said, obviously unmoved.

"You've just been...a complete pain in the ass ever since I met you. And ever since the sorceress, you've been even worse!"

"Well, maybe if I didn't have you and everyone else jumping down my throat all the time for being a little harsh, I would be a bit nicer." Squall snapped back.

"BOYS, STOP IT THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL BOTH BE GOING TO SEE HEADMASTER CID!!"

Squall, Irvine, and I jumped at hearing Dr. Kadowaki let out such a shrill scream. Squall backed away from Irvine and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
